


Lust A Prima Vista

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eridan and Karkat Moiraillegiance, Frottage, M/M, Miserably, Pinch of Blackrom, Porn, Porn With Plot, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Meshing, Rutting, TSC Album Project, but eyyyy, essencially i tried to do blackrom johnkat and i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one fell swoop it became clear to me, that I despise you entirely. But the good news is I'm gonna keep you around. And so your lust is just convenient now. Crack open a bottle of red. Let's toast to this here bed. Offer your hand my one night, two month, three year stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust A Prima Vista

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning to a rather large JohnKat project I probably shouldn't be taking on until after I finished WITS but oh well. The idea? Write a one-shot to ever single song on The Spill Canvas' One Fell Swoop album. In order. And so it begins. 
> 
> I advise you listen to the song before or while you read this. The song gives the entire feel and explanation to the story.
> 
> [Lust A Prima Vista](http://youtu.be/-yu3LDVLhV4)
> 
> Enjoy!

_There's nothing wrong with being lonely._

* * *

Crimson eyes watched in slight fascination as the raven haired male moved from one side of the room to the other in a pattern. One, two steps this way then three steps the other way. Karkat wasn't sure what John was even trying to do but he looked like he was throwing things into a blender. At least, that was all Karkat could see from his rather comfortable place on the couch. The apartment was an open-concept sort that felt more like home than his own, though he would never openly admit that. There was a lot he wasn't willing to admit.

The troll shifted on the tan couch, tucking a foot under his ass as he leaned against the armrest, a glass of red wine between his fingers as he propped his elbow on the rest. He continued to watch the human move about the kitchen with a sly smile on his face. He didn't bother to wonder what the human was thinking. It was safe for Karkat to assume it wasn't anything relevant to what he was actually doing so with a faint sigh, he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the red sweet liquid.

Karkat allowed his eyes to wonder around the familiar apartment; scanning over the random objects scattered about that made the place John's and John's alone. When they met, the human had roomed with a very particular blonde that to this day, Karkat still could not stand. He was a bit grateful when John moved into his own place. It was easier that way. He didn't have to see the annoying asshole nor did he have to hear him complain about blood everywhere.

Truth be told, there was a lot about John that the troll could not stand. But that was the point in their relationship after all. Or, rather, it had been in the beginning. He'd been warned by every troll he knew to not get into a black relationship with a human. It was unsatisfying and always lead to something else. Always ended up being one-sided and considering they were human, they were easily hurt. Karkat had to barely bite the glasses wearing human before he broke his skin. Though, John enjoyed that type of pleasurable pain. Humans were fragile which meant they were not equal. And being equal was the entire point of a black relationship.

Karkat was not in denial. He just... When their relationship started almost three years ago, they had been equal. For a human, John was strong. He had his moments in pinning the troll down and winning, even if part of it was because Karkat allowed him to. There were times when they fought, tooth and nail, and John ended up on the worse end of it. But he would always just smile and act as if it didn't matter. As if the fact that they were not an equal match did not matter. But it _did_ matter.

Another soft sigh escaped plumped lips as Karkat let his mind wonder, his eyes focusing on the blank TV a few feet away as he sipped his wine.

* * *

_It had been a particularly hard night. One of those nights that reminded Karkat that what he was doing was so beyond wrong he couldn't even fix it. How could he fix it? He was in far too deep to turn back now and the clenching pain in his chest was proof enough of that. Another fight, another rough night that lead to mind-blowing sex that left the troll reeling. It shouldn't be that way. John shouldn't be so gentle with him. When he was gentle... it felt wrong. It felt like everything they had been working toward was just a lie. A lie that Karkat was not willing to accept._

_He knew the truth. He just refused to accept it. That was his way after all. Usually with everything._

_With a hiss, he pushed open the door and slipped inside a dark room. It was late. He knew his moirail would be sleeping. But he didn't care. It wasn't unusual for him to slip into his moirail's bed late at night especially after a night like this. He needed comfort. He needed a reminder of why he was doing what he was doing. The bed was warm when he slipped inside it and though Eridan was curled up on his side, Karkat just pressed against his back. A clawed hand clutched his bare side while his forehead rest between the highblood's bare shoulder blades. That simple contact was enough to calm his racing heart._

" _Kar?" Eridan mumbled softly, lifting his arm slightly as he peered over his shoulder. Once violet landed on a mop of dark hair, he let out a sigh and without much effort, he twisted around so he could face the other troll. "Dare I ask?" He pondered aloud as he slipped an arm around the others waist, pulling their bodies together. Karkat's forehead thunked against Eridan's collar-bone as he curled his hands against his chest._

" _I'm the most worthless piece of shitstaining grubsauce in existence."_

_Eridan hummed softly, shifting so he could slip is other arm beneath Karkat's neck, allowing himself the opportunity to pet soft wavy dark hair. "Of course you are."_

_Karkat hissed softly, pushing back enough to meet violet eyes with a violent glare. "Fuck you."_

" _Ah, if only." Eridan rolled his eyes, his thin lips spreading into a soft smile over sharp fangs as he moved forward to press a kiss against the mutant's forehead. "Is it John again?"_

" _Does it even fucking matter."_

" _You tell me."_

_He growled deep in the back of his throat as he pressed his face into the other troll's neck. "You have to be sick of this."_

" _Hm? Sick of you coming to me about him? Not really. It's my job after all. I do wish I could be of more help, however."_

_Karkat let out a soft sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother. Why I keep letting this go on. You warned me in the beginning... Fuck everyone warned me. He's human. He'll never understand. He can't hate like we hate. But fuck if he didn't try..."_

" _Trying and doing, are two different things, Kar."_

" _I'm highly motherfucking aware of that." He snapped softly, his crimson eyes wide as they stared into the darkness of Eridan's collar bone._

" _And yet you continue to grasp at bones."_

" _Because..." He grit his sharp fangs, pressing them into his bottom lip. "It was good. In the beginning. The hate... Fuck Eridan, it was amazing. But he's just. It's like he's trying to hard. It's too obvious now. From the moment I met him, it was obvious I could despise him. But now..."_

_Eridan inhaled deeply as he carded through soft hair. "There's nothing wrong with being lonely." Claws dug into his sides at his words. "I know bringing him up is like walking through a mine field but... Maybe you should talk to Kankri about this."_

" _I'd rather rip out my bulge through my throat and use it as a gag." He mumbled softly, though the usual amount of venom for his brother was not there._

" _Just think about it, Kar. Whatever this... thing is between you and John, it certainly does not fit into any form of a typical quadrant."_

" _So?"_

" _So, neither does what your brother shares with mine."_

" _It's different."_

" _How?"_

" _Cronus is a troll. He can share the type of hatred Kankri feels for him."_

" _Point. However, if you continue on like this, Karkat, you're just going to end up hurt."_

" _I know."_

" _What are you going to do then?"_

" _I... I don't know."_

* * *

There was nothing wrong with being lonely. But lonely was an understatement, or so Karkat believed. What he felt wasn't loneliness. Perhaps he was desperate. At the time, when he and John began their strange relationship, the focus had been on the hatred the troll felt for the human. There was just a way the human had at pushing every button Karkat had and he found enjoyment in doing so. Yet, when he pushed too far, he seemed to feel just awful about it and then their sex would turn into something it just wasn't meant to be. That was the problem with humans. They couldn't differentiate their feelings like that.

"Okay!" John exclaimed as he stood in front of Karkat with two glasses of some weird red liquid in his hands.

The troll arched an eyebrow at the human, carefully placing his wine glass down on the side table as he eyed the glasses warily. "Okay, what."

Blue eyes sparked with life as he held out one of the glasses for Karkat to take. "Here."

"What is it." Crimson eyes continued to look the glass over as well as the soft expression the human held.

"It's a recipe Eridan gave me. Some strong troll drink. He said you guys always have it when you celebrate." The smile was bright on his face, showing perfectly white teeth that he had worked hard in his youth to have.

With his moirail mentioned, Karkat felt secure in taking the glass from the human. He brought it to his rounded nose and took a whiff, recognizing the scent. "And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"Us!" John dropped to his knees before the troll, that same bright smile on his face as he leaned his elbows on Karkat's folded legs.

"That's not something to celebrate."

"Aw, Karkat, that hurts." He pouted softly before he raised the glass to eye level. "You don't remember what day it is?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should."

The troll grumbled softly, crossing one arm over his chest. "It's Friday."

"Uh-huh." John's face lit up, his beautiful blue eyes encouraging the troll.

"The 23rd."

"Uh-huh."

Karkat perked an eyebrow. "It's not your birthday. Nor is it mine."

John groaned softly, leaning forward to prop his chin on Karkat's knee. "You're horrible at this game."

The troll sneered, pushing a palm into John's face to push his head away. The human groaned and grabbed at Karkat's wrist, pulling the grey palm away from his face. He was met with a glare and sharp fangs. "I'm not in the mood, Egbert."

"Ugh, you're no fun." He grumbled, his smile falling as he shifted to sit on the couch beside the troll. "It's the anniversary of the day we met. Three years today."

Karkat was struck still for a moment, the breath pausing in his throat and his heart hammered in his chest. Three years. John remembered the exact date three years later. That wasn't... He shouldn't... The troll grit his teeth, his grip on the glass tightening as a red flush came to his rounded cheeks. "I hate you."

John perked a brow and leaned closer to the troll, tilting his head at the way Karkat was shaking. The faintest of smirks graced his lips as he leaned closer, his blue eyes focusing on the way Karkat's jaw clenched tightly. "I hate you more."

Carefully, elegantly, Karkat set his glass down on the table beside his mostly empty wine glass. Then, he took the glass from John who seemed more than happy to hand it over. With the glasses out-of-the-way, Karkat was quick to turn on the human. Claws dug into his shoulders through the fabric of his green shirt and his back connected with the other arm of the couch rather roughly. The troll pressed against him and for a moment, all John could see was glowing crimson.

"You don't know the first thing about hate." Karkat growled in a way that sent a chill down the human's spine.

John brought his hands up, grasping at full toned hips as he pulled the troll closer. "You've taught me a lot in three years, Karkat."

He hissed, curling lips over his sharp fangs. "You're a horrible student."

"Yeah, well. You're the best teacher." The human teased softly, a smile on his lips as a hand curled over the back of the troll's neck, pulling him closer.

But Karkat fought it. He shook his head and pulled out of John's hold till he could sit on his knees. It felt wrong. It felt so wrong. All he could think about were Eridan's words. Three years was a long time to hold a relationship with someone. It was a long time to be in a relationship and still not know what it meant at all. It wasn't black. Karkat wasn't sure it ever had been and it was not his fault. He couldn't help that John was human. He couldn't help that the male didn't react to his hatred the way he was supposed to. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"No." Karkat mumbled softly, making the human blink in surprise as he moved to his feet.

"Karkat?"

"This isn't..." He took a deep breath and glanced down at John who was using the arm rest behind him to lean up toward the troll. "I don't want this anymore."

And all at once, it seemed like all the light was ripped from the human. His face fell, his eyes widened and a look of panic crossed his features. "What?" He breathed out softly.

Karkat ran a clawed hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly as he turned away from the other. "There's nothing to celebrate."

"I don't..." John scrambled to his feet quickly, his lips parting as he reached for Karkat's arm. "I don't understand."

Karkat hissed and avoided the others touch, wrapping his arms around himself as he took a few steps backwards, away from the human. "I'm breaking up with you, you shitspewing douchefucking shitmuffin." He growled through tightly clenched fangs.

"W-What? No. Wait. Karkat." John's voice cracked slightly as he reached for the troll who still moved away from his touch. "I don't... Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything."

A spark of anger flashed through sapphire eyes. "Then why?"

"I know your think-pan is a pile of spermmush but you are not that much of a shitspewing idiot."

John hissed softly, his surprise turning to anger as his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "That's not an answer! I can't read your mind, Karkat! I know somethings been bothering you lately. But I..." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced away. "It's not my _place_. I know that. But this... You can't just... I need a reason!"

"I gave you one." He mumbled softly, his claws clutching at the black fabric of his long-sleeved shirt as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. It was better this way. It had to be. Neither of them was getting what they wanted out of their strange relationship so it was best to end it and move on. Wasn't it? "I don't want this anymore."

"But why?" John's anger shifted into hurt, his eyes screwing up as his hands shook with the urge to reach out for the troll. "I've done... I've tried so _hard_ , Karkat! To be what you wanted me to be but I'm... I'm only human!" He snapped suddenly, his cheeks flushing as he narrowed his eyes at the other. "I know, okay. I know I'm not enough to satisfy the hate you have for me. I'm not that oblivious. But we've been... Fuck, Karkat, we've been _trying_."

"Can you honestly stand there and tell me this is satisfying? That you are okay with how things are? You're fucking _human_ , John. I _know_ the way you look at me. It's not," He hissed and threw up his hands, "it's not black at all! It's just all one big grubfucking lie and I'm sick of it!"

"What do you want from me?!" John held his hands out at his sides as his face contorted with a type of pain Karkat had not ever seen. "You approached me with this kind of relationship. What, was I just supposed to turn you down? It was _something_. And we were lonely. I know what it was meant to be back then but did you really expect for it to _stay_ that way?"

"No." Karkat stated calmly. "And that's why I'm ending it now. I'm tired of lying to myself. Tired of trying to convince myself this is something that it isn't. I can only imagine how you must feel."

"How _I_ feel?" John sounded offended. "Karkat! When you love someone, you accept every part of them. That includes the things that are hard to deal with. That's what love is. So you have this hate for me, I accepted that because I was just damn happy to have you in some part of my life. And I'm not stupid, either, Karkat. I _see_ the way you look at me sometimes. I see the way you flush when I compliment you and I know the way your body trembles when I touch you in a way that is in no way rough." Both of their cheeks flared to life at John's words. The flush on Karkat's face even spread to the tips of his pointed grey ears. He'd been figured out. It really shouldn't have been that surprising. The troll knew he was an open book. Eridan pointed that out to him long before he ever met John. He just had the delusion that the dork was too oblivious to notice. "I did everything I did because I thought it was what you wanted. I just... I wanted to make you happy." His words slowed at the end and his eyes lowered to the ground, his teeth sinking into his lower lip when he was finished. He appeared defeated but his clenched fists at his sides were no sign of defeat.

"I'm not happy." Karkat mumbled softly, his eyes a little wide and his voice breathless.

"I know." He sighed, defeated, as he collapsed on to the couch. He buried his head in his hands, pushing up the black frames so he could rub at his eyes. "I wanted so badly to make this work."

Every bone in Karkat's body was screaming at him to leave. This was the moment to leave. To say their goodbyes and move on. His mind was screaming at him to do so. But his heart... Well his heart lead him to sitting down on the couch beside the human. He tucked his hands between his legs, to keep himself from reaching out to the other as he leaned back into the soft cushions. "Why?" He whispered softly. "Why try so hard?"

John laughed softly; a deep sound in the back of his throat as he leaned back against the cushions with the troll and let his hands drop to either side of him. "I practically told you that I loved you. That should explain that."

Crimson glanced to the floor, the flush still coating his cheeks and ears. "What do we do?"

A dark eyebrow perked and blue eyes glanced at the troll. "I thought you were breaking up with me?"

Karkat released a defeated sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"So you're asking me?"

"Yes."

John was silent for a few moments. His eyes drifted over the troll beside him a few times while he glanced around the room. With a touch of courage, he shifted his hand and rubbed it over Karkat's thigh gently, making crimson eyes snap to him. Blue eyes were locked on the hands Karkat had tucked between his thighs as he turned his hand palm up and just allowed it to rest on the troll's thigh. After a moment of consideration, Karkat tugged his hand free and placed it in John's. A faint smile came to the human's lips as his fingers curled over a warm grey hand. His thumb rubbed over the back of Karkat's hand as his eyes shifted to the ceiling.

"Can we not do this? I know... I know you have that pitch of hatred for me. Something I can't control and neither can you. And honestly, I enjoy working you up. It's one of my favorite things to do, and you know that." He glanced over at the troll who was watching him with a neutral expression. "I think I enjoy working you up so much because I know you enjoy it just as much. But, I enjoy the soft times too. I enjoy when we just... cuddle here on the couch and watch movies. It's the least black thing in the world and we enjoy it. So why... why do you have to stick me into a specific hole? Why can't I just... be? I know... I know trolls don't exactly work like that but... Can't we try?" His brow crinkled together in worry. "I really don't want to lose what we have, Karkat. It's... It's really special and important to me."

Karkat's heart pounded in his chest and his fingers tightened around the human's hand. "I don't know if I can."

"You already do." John smiled softly as he leaned closer to Karkat, squeezing his hand as he pressed his forehead against the troll's. "The whole reason you're having issues with this is because you don't know what to call it. You can't fit what we have into a little box and label it and that _scares_ you. I know you, Karkat."

"So what if it does?" He hissed softly.

"It's okay to be scared. Love's not easy. Nothing about what we are is going to be easy. But, I feel like... if we're both willing to put forth the effort, we can make it work." He let out a soft sigh. "I just wanna make you smile. I want to make you happy. Because, you do that for me, Karkat. You really do." The smile that came to his lips was a bit breath-taking and Karkat could see the pure joy in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Ugh." He groaned, slipping his eyes shut. "Why are you so fucking pitiful?"

John chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the others flushed cheek. "You make me this way."

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled, peaking open an eye.

"You don't deserve someone who loves you? All of you?"

"Nope."

"Blasphemy." He purred with a soft smile as he pressed his face into Karkat's neck.

And it was if that was all it took. Karkat felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his body and he could actually _breathe._ He didn't expect John to accept them. He didn't expect to even be alright with accepting their strange relationship. Maybe he really did need to speak to Kankri. Even if the thought made him cringe; his brother knew a lot about merging quadrants with one person. Karkat had always been stubborn but he realized if he had just accepted the flushed feelings he had for the human a long time ago, they might have achieved more in their time together.

"So... Are we okay?" John asked after a few moments of silence, raising his head to meet crimson eyes; sapphire swirling with worry.

"I... Yeah. We're okay."

John released a heavy sigh as he pressed back into Karkat's neck. "You scared the _hell_ out of me." He murmured softly, tilting his head to press a soft kiss on the spot beneath Karkat's ear.

The troll flushed with warmth as he titled his head to give the human more access to his exposed neck. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

John pressed a smile to the troll's neck as he squeezed his hand. "Does this mean I can treat you how I want then? Smother you in love and all that shit?"

Karkat crinkled his nose. "I suppose."

"Oh, good."

Karkat didn't miss that flash of a smirk and the twinkle of mischief in those sapphire eyes before he was suddenly picked up. He scrambled for leverage, his claws scrapping into John's shoulders as the human pulled him to his chest and then got to his feet. Being picked up was a thing Karkat was used to but he usually had warning. He didn't mind when John showed his strength; in fact, it was rather a large turn on.

"What do you think you are doing?" The troll questioned as John moved through the open living room to slip into the bedroom.

"I'm going to make love to you, Karkat." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world before he dropped the troll on to his well made bed.

Karkat hissed softly, scrambling to sit up as he narrowed his eyes at the human. "You are the least romantic person I know."

"If you came here for romance, Karkat, you will be sadly disappointed." He teased with sly smile as he kicked the door shut. "Should I bring out candles and put on some music?"

"Don't make me bite you."

"You say that like it's a threat." The coy smile on John's face made Karkat's body flush with warmth as the human knelt on the bed near him. Sapphire stared down at him in a familiar way; a lustful predatory way. But there was a layer of something else Karkat had never noticed before. Something warm and soft that made his heart pound and his throat tighten. "I _want_ you to bite me." He whispered softly, his voice taking on a deep tone that sent a chill over Karkat's skin as he bent over the space between them to lean closer. "Scratch me, pull me, tug me." He spoke softly, his eyes focusing on those plump lips that were tugged at by sharp fangs. "Give me everything you have to offer." He crawled forward, tossing a leg over one of Karkat's as the troll settled back against a pillow.

"You're not as smooth of a motherfucker as you try to be." Karkat mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, slipping a clawed hand into short thick black locks before gripping them tightly, earning a hiss from thin lips. "I'll do as I very damn well please. And you'll enjoy every second of it." He tugged hard, earning a grunt in response before he used the leverage he had with his toned body to flip their position. "Make love to me, hm?" He drawled slowly, flicking out his tongue to run over his lower lip as he pushed a hand under the male's shirt, brushing over soft toned muscles as he settled on his leg. "You make it sound like you haven't been doing that already."

"I haven't." John stated with a shrug as he ran his hands up and down Karkat's back.

The troll narrowed his eyes slightly as he hovered over the human, one hand still tucked in his hair while the other trailed claws over the skin of his stomach teasingly. He could feel John twitch beneath his touch and it made a smirk come to his lips. "You'll get your chance." He mumbled softly, digging his claws into soft flesh till it gave way. John gasped, wincing at the sharp pain while Karkat watched in fascination of the red blood that pooled around his claws slowly. He licked his lips and leaned back, releasing John's hair so he could lick at the metallic blood on his claws.

John swallowed hard and used Karkat's moment of distraction to flip their positions once again. It was harder this time and his hand ended up trapped between Karkat's back and the mattress but his hips ended up between Karkat's spread legs and he certainly could not complain about that. The troll glared up at him but made no move to change his situation. John tilted his head slightly, taking a moment to admire the handsome male beneath him. Breath-taking crimson eyes; outlined in yellow, rounded flushed cheeks, a button nose, full lips, fluffy black hair and elegantly pointed ears. John had been struck the moment he met the troll and he wouldn't regret it for the rest of his life.

"Are you going to stare at me, or do something about it?" The troll growled softly, his ears flushing to the tip at the way the human was looking at him. There was an obvious difference now. John was not holding back in the least and the love in his eyes was a little overwhelming for the troll.

"You like it." He pointed out before he leaned down to press their lips together. Claws slipped into his hair, holding him in place as their lips slid together. Karkat's body arched slightly, pressing up toward the human who was just a bit too far away for his liking. John pressed their lips together a little harder, breathing through his nose as he trailed a hand up Karkat's sides. The troll arched into the touch, enjoying the feel of warm fingers brushing over the fabric of his shirt.

Karkat didn't waste his time in slipping a clawed hand down John's side, brushing away the fabric of his shirt so he could tug at tight jeans. John pressed a little closer, deepening the kiss by parting his lips to run his tongue over soft lips. Karkat parted his lips to great the human's probing tongue with his own pointed one. Their breath mingled, claws tightened in dark hair and blunt nails clawed down grey skin. It was easy, it was simple. They moved together; tongues, lips and teeth until sharp fangs sank into the soft flesh of John's bottom lip.

"Shit." The human mumbled softly as he pulled away, licking at the tangy blood spluttered against his lip.

Karkat just smirked up at him, his crimson eyes being taken over his darkening pupils. He looked gorgeous and it sparked a heat in John's loins that made him gasp softly. Claws tugged at the button of his jeans, reminding the human what the troll was attempting to do. John pressed into that hand as he tugged up the fabric of Karkat's shirt. The troll removed his hand and leaned up long enough to discard his shirt to the floor. John appreciated the gesture and once the troll was settled against the pillow once again, he leaned down to pressed his lips to the grey flesh of his neck.

"Do it." Karkat mumbled softly.

John did not need to be told twice. With a smirk and a roll of his hips into Karkat's returning hand, he sunk his teeth into the junction between the troll's neck and shoulder. Karkat let out a soft mewling sound that went right to John's groin that he gripped onto. His other hand clung to dark hair that he enjoyed tugging on.

"Harder." The troll murmured softly, his throat vibrating against the purr that escaped. John shifted, pressing his knee against the spot between Karkat's legs, earning a soft chirp as he sunk his teeth harder into the troll's thick skin. "Fuck." He groaned softly, rolling his hips to press them down against John's knee. The pressure was wonderful but it was not quite enough. " _Harder_ , _fuck John, harder_." He mumbled, rubbing his hand over the hard length straining against the front of John's jeans.

The explosion of pain when John finally broke through tough skin made Karkat arch his back and release a deep guttural groan that caused the human to whine in response. He lapped at the wound gently, lovingly; ignoring the prickle of pain as claws scrapped against his scalp.

" _Yes, fuck, yes."_ Karkat released a series of chirps that only a troll could make as he rubbed his palm harder against John's concealed length. He didn't notice the human rolling his hips into the touch. All he could focus on was the sting of pain in his neck. That was going to leave a mark. And he was more than okay with that.

"You're easy to please." John mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to the wound.

Karkat released a hiss and tightened his grip on the length in his hand, causing John to let out a squeak of surprise. "You _really_ want to fucking test me when your cock is in my claws?" He hissed through clenched fangs.

"Nope." He pulled back enough to remove his shirt so it could join Karkat's on the floor. "I'd rather it be somewhere else."

"Picky, aren't you?" Crimson eyes rolled though a smirk tugged at his lips as he released the length to pluck open the button of jeans and tug down the zipper.

"Nope, nope, nope." John suddenly moved out of Karkat's reach, earning a glare that made his spine tingle and his heart rate increase. "You first."

"Like hell." He hissed, claws digging into strong shoulders till they broke skin as he pulled the human back down on top of him. "I don't fucking think so." He gripped dark hair and tugged it, pulling the human's head close. "You don't get to pick and choose." He purred and with little effort, just a push and a tug, John found himself on his back once again with a gorgeous troll straddling his lap. "You're going to lay there and take what I damn well motherfucking give you." He purred in one of the most seductive manners John had ever seen. His eyes were lidded, his pupils blown and his cheeks were a pleasant red. Ugh, how could Karkat ever think John wouldn't want this? He'd never give this up for anything in the world. He couldn't imagine a life without Karkat. He didn't want to.

But John didn't like giving in that easy. With a faint smirk, he lifted his hips, rolling them up into Karkat and succeeded in lifted the troll off the bed. Karkat gasped for air, his claws digging into already wounded shoulders to steady himself. "Whose giving what now?"

"You nookwhiffer." He hissed, crimson eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Mhm." John hummed softly, lifting his hips again so he could savor the feeling of rubbing his hard length against the fold of Karkat's pants, right where his nook was. "I do enjoy your nook."

"Then you can get on your goddamn knees and enjoy it." He hissed in response, claws scrapping down toned shoulders and arms as he leaned forward, lifting himself from the human's lap.

John smirked faintly, enjoying the way Karkat's lips curled over his fangs as he slipped his hands over the troll's back till he could grasp two handfuls of plump rump. "That requires your removal from my body and I don't see that happening any time soon." His voice was deep, but held that pitch of arousal that was intoxicating. He slipped one around around the male's hip, brushing over soft skin as he brought his finger tips to the button of Karkat's black jeans.

The troll chirped softly, pressing into the touch as he shifted to press his teeth against John's neck. The human nuzzled into soft hair as he popped open the button and slipped his hand into the warmth, pushing the zipper down as he did so. He was surprised to find Karkat's bulge still sheathed but the wet warmth that greeted him was still as lovely. Karkat pressed his hips down against John's hand and mewled at the way the human pressed blunt warm fingers over the wet slit. John was careful as he rubbed over the wet entrance, observing the way Karkat's body twitched as he did so. The sounds Karkat made were positively delicious and John was sure he could get off on just them alone. But he had a focus now. Carefully, he pressed the tip of one finger into the wet hole and earned a sharp fangs sinking into his neck for his effort.

"Shit." He groaned softly, shivering at the pain prickling over his skin. Karkat was kind enough to lap at the wound but those fangs trailed over his skin, scraping and tempting. He'd have a similar mark to Karkat and he was perfectly fine with that.

John focused on rubbing over the wet entrance and didn't push in too far. Karkat could only take so much really. He knew that and it was something he'd learned the hard way. As he rubbed, it was no surprise that slowly, Karkat's bulge slipped out, rubbing over John's hand till it could slip up and wrap around his wrist.

"There we go." He whispered softly, his throat tight with lust.

Dazed, Karkat pushed against John's shoulders till he could sit up properly. With a hand still in his pants, pressing against his nook, the pressure of his own weight made him shiver for a moment, claws prickling at John's lower stomach. He inhaled deeply, licking his dry, blood tainted lips as he grabbed John's hand and pulled it from his pants. His bulge twisted about in annoyance and the lack of warmth was disappointing but it was temporary.

Karkat clawed over John's lower stomach, down the trail of hair and plucked at the hem of his underwear. With a snap of his claws, the underwear split and John gave a groan concern at his now ruined undies. Though, ruined clothing was not that all uncommon with the troll. Karkat pushed aside the flaps of the open jeans, along with the tore underwear so he could pull out the hard uncut cock he loved so much. John hissed at the warm fingers enclosing his cock and watched warily, through lust clouded, half lidded eyes as Karkat gave the length a few strokes with clawed fingers. The troll then rolled his hips forward, till his bulge could reach John's cock. Before the human could even speak that wet, warm, tapered bulge wrapped around his hardened cock and pleasure sparked along his skin.

" _Fuck_ , Karkat."

"Now whose giving?"

"Shit, shit shit." He moaned, biting into his lower lip when Karkat's bulge gave his cock a well placed squeeze. His blunt nails dug into Karkat's hips as his back arched slightly. "T-That's not fair, Karkat."

"It is plenty fair." He purred softly as he leaned down to hover over the human, putting more pressure on his bulge wrapped around a thick cock. "I'm taking what I want and _fuck_ if it doesn't feel good." He whispered breathlessly before planting his lips to the human's. John eagerly returned the kiss, pushing up into the troll. Their bodies' rocked together and they formed a rhythm, their hips rolling together with enough pressure to please John but loose enough to not crush Karkat.

"Fucking christ." Karkat groaned, pulling his lips from John's so he could breath properly. Blunt nails dug into his sides, pulling him closer with each roll of his hips. "You take it rather well." He purred through heavy breathing as he licked his kiss-plump lips.

" _Shit_. Karkat. I can't-" John moaned deeply, his hips twitching against the rhythm.

"I know." The troll purred, pushing close so he could nuzzle into his lover's neck. One hand slipped into sweat damp dark hair while the other dug claws into his hip. He rolled his hips forward and with a smirk on his lips, watched in slight fascination as John about fell apart underneath of him when the tip of his bulge slipped under the foreskin of the human's cock.

John's ability to form words flew out the window and he clawed at Karkat's sides and back as that tip swirled around his tip, pushing under the skin till it pulled all the way back. His bulge then wrapped around that tip and squeezed in a circular motion that made John lose himself. His back arched, his eyes snapped open and his blunt nails dug so deep into Karkat's sides they broke skin as his climax rushed over him like a crushing wave of delicious pleasure.

By the time he came down from cloud nine, Karkat was rutting against him just a little bit harder with his teeth nipping at his neck. John hissed softly, wincing at the raw scrap of pleasure still coming from the bulge wrapped around his softening dick.

"Fuck, Karkat. Shit, shit, okay, I can't, hold on." He pushed and tugged the troll enough so he could slip and hand between them. "I've got you. Hold on."

Karkat made desperate chirps and mewls as John's hand slipped between them. He slowed his rutting, stilling long enough for John to slip his fingers into his dripping wet nook. Karkat pressed closer, rolling his hips down on to the two fingers pressing into his nook as his bulge wrapped around John's hand, relieving the human's sore cock. With his free hand, John pet soft sweat-damp hair as he curled his fingers just right and pressed against the most sensitive part Karkat had. That was all I took. The waves of pleasure that crashed over the troll made his body convulse and shake in John's arms, his bulge curling so tight around the human's wrist it could cut of circulation. And the _sound_ he made. It was enough to bring John's cock back to life.

"F-Fuck." The troll mumbled softly as his body still twitched with the aftermath of his climax.

John chuckled softly. "Yeah, you sure took alright."

"Ugh." He groaned softly, rolling his hips until John removed his wet fingers. "I feel full." He pushed off the human and rolled to the side, laying on his back so he could catch his breath.

John hummed softly, rolling on to his side to face the panting troll. "Done already?"

Karkat snorted, peaking open a glowing crimson eye. "Did I say I was?"

The human shrugged one shoulder and pressed closer so he could plant a kiss against the bite wound he had given the troll. "Need to release first? Shower?"

"Fuck, John, Give me a minute."

He couldn't help the smile that curled to his lips. "Okay." The troll closed his eyes, taking the time to breath properly. "Karkat?"

"What." One crimson eyes opened.

John beamed, sapphire eyes glistening as he leaned up on an elbow. "I love you."

The troll was stunned for a moment and if it wasn't for the fact that his entire body was already warm, he would have noticed how his cheeks and ears flushed red. "I um yeah." How eloquent. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his racing heart. "I love you too."

"I've always wanted to tell you that." His smile was contagious as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss against softly smiling plump lips.

So maybe they didn't fit into a quadrant. Maybe they would never fit into a quadrant. But for once in his life, Karkat didn't care. Because John loved him with his whole being and well, what more could a troll ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went in an entirely different direction than I can originally planned. These two have a way of going about shit their own way. Either way, I enjoyed the ride. I hope you did as well and I hope you stick around for the next 11 JohnKat one-shots in the works. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
